Awaken To Death
by Dauthi
Summary: If I die, before I wake, Pray the Lord, my soul to take" The chaos of the death and rebirth of the one known as Saito. Warning: DARK


Awaken To Death

A.K.A. Enter The Sandman

A production by Tiger Dauthi

A cookie if you can guess all the songs. ^_^ 

* * *

_Say your prayers, little one; Don't forget, my son, to include everyone..._

No chance to teach. No chance to help. Rushed away, to fight. He beckons. Like he needs to. The end of the world would be his, if he wanted it. 

_Tuck you in, warm within, keep you free from sin, till the sandman he comes..._

Tears streaking down the face. High-pitched voices argue in desperation. Panic settles in.   
Leaving...  
_I am a man who walks alone_-  
A family... broken... mother left wailing... children left terrified...  
Father left shattered... 

_Mornie utulie...  
Exit light, enter night._

Whirrrrrr... Foreign to familiar ears... A terrible place. It reeks of blood, is riddled with coughs... A nearby pail is overflowing with vomit. 

_Take my hand, off to never never land._  
He beckons. An explanation is ensuing... a war is developing... hate is spat, distributed freely. _Anger, misery, you'll suffer unto me._

Bags emphasize the devoidance of life, the will to live. The atmosphere is smothering, even as the weapons cruelly dispatch of more and more. _Something's wrong, shut the light, heavy thoughts tonight, and they aren't of snow white._

He beckons. Come, he says. Sleep. Embrace that numbness the mind gives...  
_ Dreams of war, dreams of liars dreams of dragon's fire and of things that will bite..._  
It's too scary. 

_Sleep with one eye open, gripping your pillow tight. _ Specks of blood fly into the sky, the sky of plaster white. Another enemy is felled by the fearsome machinery. Is there no end to this war? 

_The myriad choices of his fate set themselves out upon a plate for him to choose._  
Can this pain end? What will it take? Die... Coherent babbling- what's it say? 

What's over there? _God is in the TV_- Yeah right. A weapon is raised high, and the glint of the light reflects off it's blood surface. A swipe. All blood is now flung away- it seems as good as new. The dark black stains in the corner say otherwise. 

_Mornie alantie...  
Exit light, enter night._

Tireless chops rend the air, wrench it from it's hiding place and twist it. Almost unbreathable... 

_Take my hand, off to never never land._

The chair splinters under the force of the fist. Shards fly everywhere. One embeds itself in the same arm that destroyed it. Red liquid drips down, down, down, down- that crazy laugh; so insane, let be, no... 

_Now I lay me down to sleep... _

*Now I lay me down to sleep...* 

Pray the lord my soul to keep... 

*Pray the lord my soul to keep...* 

These fucking voices won't shut up. 

_If I die, before I wake... _

*If I die, before I wake...* 

Pray the lord my soul to take... 

*Pray the lord my soul to take...* 

He beckons. Come, he says. Follow. Dance along the wind. Fly. 

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word, and never mind that noise you heard._

Voices, screaming. Cries piercing the air. And all along, a soft sound rumbles to the beat.   
_ It's just the beast under your bed, in your closet, in your head-_

Blood trickles out of the tiny mouth. An area torn by war- discarded gloves lay strewn everywhere, dilated pupils from lack of sleep haunt the battlefield. 

A skirmish for life. A clash for death. Screeches rebounding- he beckons. It turns black, turns black, black, black, blackblackblackblack- 

_Exit light, enter night. _

Grain of sand. Hits the floor, swallows up. Here he comes, fly away, don't let that plague get you. 

Tears shed for loved ones, ones who died, ones who fight, ones who still live. Ones for... Who are they for? No. NO! _Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you- and you... _

Exit light, enter night. 

Bring your daughter, bring your daughter to the slaughter.  
Let her go, let her go. 

So much blood, so much blood. It's sickening, horrifying- how could things have gone so wrong? 

There should be new life... Not new pain... endless endless pain... Heart-wrenching anguish, watching... Death is so close... 

Don't wake up... Please... 

_Let me stay, where the wind will whisper to me... Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story..._

Why... 

_Take my hand..._

Why... 

Clothed in pale blue the warriors snatch up the nearest available weapon and set to work again. It's beeping, high staccato shriek flooding the ears, overcoming the muttered voices. A last stand, before destruction is complete. _Make his fight on the hill in the early day._

They're losing the fight- blood splashes, torrents on the field. Tears spill, flood the floor. _It's getting dark too dark to see _

For whom the bell tolls Time marches on. 

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP... 

_We're off to never never land..._

* * *

*watches the flames come in* Ugh... I hope you guys could guess what it was about. I know it was kinda (KINDA?!) confusing. 

Rockman.EXE belongs to Capcom. Now for the songs- I'm betting none of you guys got the cookie. ^_^;

Metallica: Harvester of Sorrow, Enter the Sandman, For Whom The Bell Tolls  
Enya: May it Be  
The Velvet Underground: The Black Angel's Death Song  
Marlyn Manson: Rock is Dead (!! That's not what he meant!! Waah! Please don't kill me!!!)  
Evanescence: Going Under, Imaginary  
Iron Maiden: Bring Your Daughter... ... To The Slaughter, Fear of the Dark  
Guns N' Roses: Knockin' On Heaven's Door 

And that's it. Seeya next time. 


End file.
